


distances between our hearts (it’s the foundation of feelings we shared altogether)

by flowercrownprincess



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Crushes, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, OT7, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownprincess/pseuds/flowercrownprincess
Summary: changkyun didn’t think anything special goes on in his life besides being an ordinary (did he mention broke?) student in college surviving on a full scholarship until he meets a group named monsta x comes one day and changes all of that.or where monsta x is a famous kpop group consisting of six members and going to school to get their general education as idol students and changkyun isn’t here for this shit when he’s assigned to become their english tutor.





	1. prologue [introduction]

Changkyun swore on his entire life that he didn’t do anything wrong when he was suddenly called into the principal’s office on Monday morning.

 

All he has remembered was sitting at his desk bored with absolutely nothing to do even with the empty worksheet which needs to be completed by the end of class in front of him. Instead, he chooses to stare at the beautiful scenery out the window before his teacher, Mr. Yang calls out his name to get his attention.

 

“Yes seonsaengnim?” answering politely, the instructor makes a small gesture for him to gather his things together. “You were summoned to see Jung Soo-ssi in his department.” Confusion flashed in his eyes as he slowly stands up with his heavy backpack in his arms and loads of whispers from his classmates were spread throughout the classroom.

 

“Ooh someone got in trouble.”

 

“I wondered what did he do wrong?”

 

“Just go already and no worries I’ll excuse you from today’s work.” Mr. Yang then dismisses him, letting the still frozen student leave with his permission granted and continues on teaching the lesson to the remaining portion of the class.

 

Just as Changkyun is making his way towards the said destination, he was lost in his train of thoughts.

 

‘ _I can’t be in trouble, can I?_ ’ ‘ _There’s also no way I’m getting kicked out of here because I’m poor. Haha right?_ ’

 

Once he finally arrives at the familiar building in sight, he takes a leisurely deep breath first and shakily walks inside after a few moments just to have the secretary ushering him to go inside quick. “Come on, they’re already waiting for you, can’t waste any more time now,” Changkyun feels himself get roughly pushed through the door and almost stumbles on his feet if a pair of mysterious hands haven’t caught him in time, saving him from faceplanting onto the hardwood floor.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

The smooth voice of his savior asks and he gradually lifts up his head, gulping nervously with thank you decidedly to roll back into his throat. He wasn’t expecting at all to see such a handsome face up close and personal.

 

“U-uh..” _say something stupid. He’s obviously waiting._

 

Right as he gathers the courage to pull himself away from the arms of the stranger, he gets interrupted, “Changkyun-ssi, you made it. Good, take a seat and let’s get started~”

 

The boy turns around and the principal is sending him a dimpled smile but that doesn’t surprise him. What does, is six boys (the one who saves him had already sat down in his seat) staring right at him.

 

What kind of _situation_ was this?

 

His stomach twists uncomfortably with the next words coming from Jung Soo’s mouth.

 

“Meet Monsta X. They are going to be enrolled here as students at our institution and how silly of me, I should let them introduced themselves. Who would like to go first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know where I am going with this but it's something I hope I can focus on lmao. also, wondering who was it that saves changkyun from falling (?) updates may be slow. I appreciate criticism and comments <3


	2. one. [new beginnings]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You really think I'm playing around when realistically speaking I am not. I swear to God it's like I'm being punished by something I didn't even do.”
> 
> Moon Bin pats him comfortably on the arm. “It's fine. I didn't say you were exaggerating however what are you gonna do? You're now officially a tutor to some boy band.”
> 
> “Ugh, who knows. I didn’t have a say in the matter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, wasn't expecting people to leave kudos on this fic ~~ 1.1k words enjoy reading!

After leaving the office with the news on his shoulders Changkyun barely makes it on time to his second-period class. There he meets his best friend Moon Bin waving frenzy at him at their usual corner isolated from the other students.

 

“What's up?”

 

“Don't give me _that_ crap. Heard a few gossips going on you were called by Jungsoo-ssi, what exactly happened?” demands the raven, he looks too far interested as Changkyun pulls a frown. “Why does it sound so bad when you put it that way?”

 

“I'm not the cause for it but anyway, what's going on? I mean if you say…”

 

Heaving out a long sigh, Changkyun scoots closer for their thighs to touch so there was no distance left between him and his longtime childhood friend. “All right, I'm only gonna explain this once, please listen up Bin,”

 

_It felt like a whole century traversed by with Changkyun still standing there like a statue._

 

_Everyone else in the room didn't seem disturbed by it, save for the kind principal who repeats himself with such patience in his tone. “Changkyun-ssi, please sit down, I can already sense some trouble growing out of you,” inviting him to the opening chair bordering the front of his desk on the right side._

 

_He takes a small step but delays as he notices it's next to the strangers sitting on the opposite end._

 

_Should he..?_

 

_Just as he's deciding on the spot, he feels another presence of a person standing right behind him and he couldn't do anything as they gently guide him to his selected seat. He hardly caught a glimpse of them before Jung Soo clears his throat loudly and he snaps his attention forward._

 

_Dimples still appearing Jung Soo carries on. “I'm going to give them a chance to introduce themselves individually that way we can discuss further into the conversation we’re about to have.” His eyes trailing after the direction where the principal hands them the cue for them to begin._

 

_“Hoo! Monsta X. Annyeonghaesyo, Monsta X imnida.” a powerful greeting emerges._

 

_“Hi, I’m Shownu nice to meet you.” “Hyungwon. Hello.”_

 

_“I am Wonho.” “How are you? I’m Kihyun.”_

 

_“Hey, I’m Jooheon.” “What’s up? Minhyuk here.”_

 

“No fucken way!”

 

Recalling the events that piloted in the principal's quarters, Changkyun sits back with arms crossed against his chest.

 

“You really think I'm playing around when realistically speaking I am not. I _swear_ to God it's like I'm being punished by something I didn't even do.”

 

Moon Bin pats him comfortably on the arm. “It's fine. I didn't say you were exaggerating however what are you gonna do? You're now officially a tutor to some boy band.”

 

“Ugh, who knows. I didn’t have a say in the matter.”

 

Meanwhile on the other side of campus.

 

“How are we supposed to find our classes if this is our first time attending here?” complains the male with blonde hair standing there looking entirely lost. The rest of his friends beside him also in the same state he was in. Transfer students. They were left on their own devices as soon as they were handed only their class schedules and here they were.

 

“Come on Hyuk, it isn't so bad,” a thick arm comes and wraps around his shoulders letting him be put in a temporary headlock.

 

“Easy for you to think that. Hell, we didn't get a—”

 

“— Rather than complaining, how about we go ask someone around here and let them guide us so we aren't wasting time?” came the suggestion from the one with brown hair. His facial expression blank yet annoyance was radiating off his body language.

 

The pairing was about to argue back but another one spoke up before they got a chance to.

 

“Ki's right. We should do that right away,” taking the initiative move first to lead the way followed by the other two who haven't spoken a word through the whole ordeal.

 

“Yah, wait for us hyung!”

 

“You wanna come over later to study?”

 

Changkyun was walking with Moon Bin down the stairs. They were on their first break talking about today's lessons and as the duo was heading over to the campus cafe to get a small snack for the time being. They got caught in a hurdle of girls crowding around the entrance.

 

“What in the world.”

 

“Kyahh, oppas are so handsome!”

 

“We're so lucky they're going to the same University as us!!”

 

The best friends shared a glance with each other and couldn't help to tap on the shoulders of one of the girls in front of them. She turns around. “Excuse us, but may we ask what's going on?”

 

She instantly smiles at their curiosity. “Monsta X. They're here and students of SNU!” leaving them more dumbfounded as she goes back to fangirling with the rest of her classmates.

 

Moon Bin mumbles, “Well whoever they are, they're causing a disturbance for food and I don’t think that’s nice.”

 

Changkyun ignores him and tries his best to look over the sea of heads on his tippy toes. “Yeah no doubt,” He tugs on the raven's hand. “guess we're going to starve until lunch time.” moving away from the crowds of females.

 

“But that's another three hours away~” whines Moon Bin, reluctantly to move though he chases after the other. Just as they were leaving, someone calls out after them.

 

“Hey, stop right there,”

 

Moon Bin listens but Changkyun doesn't. “I think he's...”

 

“You. Hey you. Please stop.” They begged desperately. Changkyun finally gives in. “Do you need something from us?" Having to face none other than his savior along with the others lining up behind him. Great. How fantastic. Apparently, one meeting from this morning wasn't _enough_.

 

“You need to help us. We need some navigation around here.”

 

_What am I a GPS? Siri perhaps?_

 

“— Right? You're the only one who can lend a hand.”

 

Changkyun snaps out of his perplexity. “I can, but you guys can go to the student help center for that.” awkwardly shifting from foot to foot not liking how everyone's eyes (including Moon Bin's) were set on him as the center of attention.

 

“But we're asking you,” the taller blonde smirks. “and nobody else.” _Seriously? The nerve of this jerk._

 

At this point, Changkyun knew he couldn't win this. They were legitimately calling him out for it and with anxiety building up inside, he merely nods. “I g-guess you're right, should we get to it?” Releasing the hold of his best friend's hand and mouthing, ‘I'll catch up with you later.’

 

Moon Bin watch him with sympathy until he disappears from the mob surrounding them with the guys.

 

_Good luck Changkyunnie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are with the 1st chapter and I feel like I already fail, therefore don't have high expectations lmao. but I'm thankful for everyone who left kudos & comments; you're all the very best ♡ heh, I'm such a noob, yet I'm experimenting with a new approach to writing.
> 
> btw, if you're caught on with the greetings, I actually got it from their interview with young hollywood (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UW_3QJWdqSk) I didn't want to copy word for word, so I slightly change it up :')


End file.
